iHave No Idea What To Do
by WeHeartSeddieeee
Summary: Sam gets pregnant at 18. How will her and Freddie deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story I'm starting! Let me just let you know that in this story, Sam and Freddie are still dating but since Sam left, they have a long distance relationship at the beginning. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly because if I did, Sam and Freddie would have never broken up and they would have had their own show.**

* * *

"Pleeease, Sam?" Cat whined.

"Cat, this is about the billionth time I've said this; NO," Sam snapped back.

It was Halloween, and Cat had Sam's costume all planned out. She was actually going to make Sam dress up as her. Red wig and all. Sam kept refusing because she claimed that dressing up and trick or treating was for five year olds, but that wasn't the case. The real reason was that she felt sick, and she knew why.

She was pregnant.

Yeah that's right, Sam Puckett pregnant at eighteen. It was her boyfried, Freddie Benson's, baby. Cat obviously didn't know about this.

Cat pouted and responded, "Fine. sit here and be all lonely while Dice and I are out getting candy and giving the raisins we get to the homeless." "Yeah, have fun with that," Sam said as she plopped down on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table and smirking.

Cat grabbed her pumpkin candy bucket and skipped out the door, calling Dice's name as she left. When the door shut, Sam put her head back on the couch and let out a long sigh. She lightly ran a hand over her stomach. She couldn't wait to see Freddie. He's coming down to visit her in a few days.

He already knows she's pregnant because she told him almost immediately after she found out. She cried more that night that she ever had in her life when she was on the phone with Freddie, telling him the news.

This long distance relationship of theirs was getting extremely irritating, and that was one of the reasons Freddie was coming down to LA. He wanted to try to find a apartment close to Sam and Cat's so he could be with Sam every step of her pregnancy and decide what they wanted to do. They've talked about it a little bit, and abortion was out of the question. Sam brought up the idea of adoption, and Freddie didn't think it was too bad. They both know it'll be hard either way.

Sam got her phone out of her pocket and called Freddie. He picked up after the second ring. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" she heard him say. Sam sighed and responded, "I'm feeling okay, I just barfed up my entire stomach earlier, but no big." Sam just knew he rolled his eyes at that, and it made her smirk a little.

"Well, I can't wait to see you on Tuesday. I miss you so much," Freddie told her. "I miss you too. How long are you going to be here again?" Sam asked him. "Hopefully around two or three weeks so I have enough time to get an apartment and go to your next doctor's appointment. Did you already get all your medicine and stuff that you need?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dr. Nub, I'm all drugged up." Freddie chuckled. "Alright well, I gotta go because my mom calling me, and it's most likely about some new and imporoved tick lotion." Sam burst into laughter. When she calmed down she finally spoke again. "Oh geez, have fun with that. I'll see you on Tuesday. I love you." "I love you too, baby," Freddie responded. They hung up and Sam immediately felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. When she was done she sat against the wall and let out a groan which was followed by an "ugh!" How are she and Freddie gonna deal with all of this?

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of talking or anything, I was just trying to explain everything was happening! It'd mean a lot if you guys left reviews of ideas or suggestions you might have! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update! (I'll try to get better :)) I hope you guys like this chapter**!

* * *

Sam was on her way to pick up Freddie at the airport.

She had no idea why, but part of her felt nervous. Maybe it was just because she was worrying about how all this would work out and if Freddie would even stay with her.

She gripped the steering wheel harder.

But the other half of her was relieved he was going to be there with her.

When she reached the airport, she found a parking spot which seemed like it was a hundred miles away from the entrance. She went inside and sat in a chair waiting to see her boyfriend.

She was tapping her foot and biting her nails until she saw her boyfriend at the top of the escalators. She broke out into a smile, and ran towards him as he reached the bottom of the escalator. She knew it was cheesy and cliche to run up to your boyfriend, and her of ALL people never thought in a million years she'd be the one doing it but she couldn't help it.

He smiled, dropped his bags and opened his arms for her. She jumped into them and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, and he held onto her just as tight.

She pressed her face against his neck and breathed in. She smiled. He had that special Freddie smell.

She dropped her legs to the ground but kept her arms around his neck, and he kept hers on her hips. "I missed you so much," Freddie said, smiling at her. She returned his smile and leaned up to kiss him. She missed these lips and didn't realize how much until now.

They pulled apart, still smiling at each other. Freddie glanced at her flat-but not for long-stomach then back up at her.

"So…are you and-and the baby doing okay?"

Sam sighed and looked down. "Yeah. I mean morning sickness sucks more than not having ham for a day, but other than that I-I'm doing okay."

Freddie lifted her chin to look at him. "Sam, I hope you are NOT gonna go through this alone. I'm gonna be here through it all. It takes two to make a baby."

Sam smiled up at him, but then it faded.

"But Freddie what about school? You can't give up on that, you have too much potential! You're already halfway through your first year. I'm not even going."

"Sam, there is no way I'm leaving you alone with our baby. While I'm out here, I'm gonna tour a few colleges and even look for a job. I'll do anything to support my two babies," Freddie told her as he rubbed her cheek, Sam gave him a small smile then punched him playfully on the shoulder. "You're such a cheesy nub…but thank you."

Freddie gave her a weird look.

"What, Fredward?" Sam asked him.

"Sam…Sam Puckett just said thank you? To ME?" Sam giggled then punched him in the shoulder again then grabbed his hand. "Let's go back to my place before Cat gets home from visiting her nona. I love you too much to get bombarded brain damaging questions right away."

When they got back to Sam and Cat's apartment, Sam opened the door slowly and stuck her head in. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Cat wasn't anywhere in sight. She grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him to her room. Freddie put his bag on her bed and sat down next to her on it and took her hand.

"So do you- do you wanna talk about what we're gonna-" he was cut off by Sam put her arms around his neck and smashing her lips against his. He immediately kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

They sat there kissing passionately for about five minutes until Freddie pulled away. He rubbed her back and asked, "Where did that come from, baby?"

Sam just shrugged. "I-I don't know. I just missed you and…I love you." Freddie smiled at her. "I love you too, baby." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"So…" Sam said. "What-what do you think we should do Sam?"

Sam slapped her hands on her thighs then stood up and started pacing around her room. Freddie just watched her, waiting for an answer.

Sam finally stopped pacing, let out a breath and looked at him. "Well, I-I kind of thing we should, um, give it…up for adoption," Sam told him hesitantly.

Freddie looked stunned. "A-adoption?" He asked her. Sam nodded.

"I-I-I mean we can put it up for adoption and it-it can be adopted into a really nice family. They'd give it more than we ever could, Freddie."

Freddie sat there processing what Sam just said. She really did have a good point. Their baby did deserve more than they'd be able to give it.

"Sa-Sam, I mean this- this is-," Freddie stuttered out. Sam rolled her eyes and made a motion with her hand for him to spit it out.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked her.

"Yeah…I am," Sam told him sitting back down next to him. Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her. "I-I think that's for the best too." Sam let out a breath and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back. This was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**So how was it? Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see in this story and any opinions you have! By the way, sorry if Sam and even Freddie seems a little ooc. They're only 18 in this story and it's not really the best situation. Anyways, please review and I'll try to update faster! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kinda random, but I wanted to get the adoption part out of the way towards the beginning so it can be involved with the rest of the story! I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

A little later that afternoon, Sam and Freddie were walking in a little park Sam found close to the apartment.

They were walking in silence, hands intertwined and watching some families playing with their kids scattered around the park. Sam smiled a little at them.

They were just about to walk past a newspaper kiosk when Freddie pulled Sam back.

"What the chiz?" she asked him after being tugged backwards.

"I just remembered that they have adoption ads in the paper," Freddie told her as he picked up a newspaper.

Sam gave him the weirdest look. "Wait, whoa, whoa. They really have ads for parents? Just randomly in the newspaper?"

Freddie nodded as they walked towards a bench. "Mm hmm!"

"Wait, I think I've seen that before. Isn't it next to the ads about exotic birds and soap for the elderly?" Sam asked as they sat down.

"Yep, that's the one."

When they sat down, Freddie handed Sam the newspaper and wrapped an arm around her. She opened it up and found the ad straight away.

She took a deep breath. "Well I-I guess we just pick which couple we want…right?"

"Yeah, I-I guess," Freddie said, shrugging a little.

"Okay. The first couple is uh…Mark and Lily," Sam read, pointing at their picture.

"Read that little caption thing underneath their picture," Freddie told her.

"It says that they've been married for 9 years, already have two kids and…don't allow cheese in the home?" Sam read as a question just because it sounded so insane.

"Who in the heck doesn't allow cheese in the home?" Freddie asked with a confused face.

"God only knows, but there's no way I'm picking those mutants," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, they already have two kids. They seem selfish AND disgraceful because of the cheese thing."

Freddie chuckled a little before scanning over the ad, looking for another couple.

"What about them?" He asked pointing to another picture.

"Quincy and Barbaria? What the hell? Are these people for real with the names?" Sam asked, not even trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sam-" Freddie tried to say but couldn't even hold back his own laughter.

Once they both calmed down, Freddie said "Okay, okay. Their names are the worst ever, but that doesn't mean their not good people. Read their little thingy."

Sam let out one last laugh then started reading. "Okay, it says they're both 26, love taking part in hot yoga, and collecting yarn."

"Well, all that stuff doesn't mean-"

"Moving on," Sam said already looking at the other couples and still kind of giggling about the last.

"They look normal," Freddie said pointing at a couple towards the bottom of the page.

Sam looked at where his finger was pointing.

"Yeah…yeah they do."

They looked perfect even in black and white. Sam knew that this was this had to be the couple and she didn't even know their names yet. They just looked so nice and NORMAL and didn't have a cheese fetish like the other couples.

"It says here that their names are…William and Angie," Freddie said.

"I pick them," Sam said.

"But we haven't even read anything about them yet-"

"It doesn't matter! Just look at them!" Sam said gesturing to their picture. Freddie rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's just read a little more about them, okay? It says that they've been trying to have a baby for the past year and half. They're both 27 and have decent paying jobs."

"Ha! I told you they were perfect!" Sam gloated, then her smile faded a little and she looked at Freddie.

"What? You changed your mind that fast?" Freddie asked, chuckling a little.

Sam punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"No. It's- it's just that…this is really happening, isn't it? We're going to have a baby and-and we're just going to give it…to them?"

Freddie sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah. I guess-I guess we are, Sam. If you ever have doubts about this, y-you know you can always tell me, right?"

Sam gave him a small smile and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course I do, baby," she said softly.

Freddie returned her small smile and stood up and held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and squeezed.

As they were walking back to the apartment, Sam leaned her head on Freddie's shoudler

She just picked out her baby's new parents so easily like they were giving something away that barely meant anything. Was she really going to give up her baby?

* * *

**So was it okay? Please review! It gives me inspiration to update faster and you guys give me ideas!** **:)**


End file.
